


Boiling Point

by Luxaria



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, i've finally got my freezerburn story, ruby is still suffering, the third side of bees schnees coming through, this is gonna get steamy lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxaria/pseuds/Luxaria
Summary: Feelings can be confusing. The line between love and hate can be so close sometimes.Doesn't mean your friends want to deal with it.





	1. Low Boil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna get back around to The Birds and The Bees in a bit, but I've had more success with this so this is what you get. I'm on holiday and all I wanna do it sit in the sun and write so hopefully that translates to productive times.
> 
> This chapter is all set up, the next chapter is the fun bit.

If Blake’s books were anything to go by- and they clearly were- it was easy to see that underneath all of their sniping and “friendly” banter there was actually something there between Yang and Weiss.

All she had to do was prove her suspicions correct.

It was the first argument that day, their sixth that week.

To top the whole farce off it was only Wednesday. Morning. Far too early on Wednesday morning for pretty much anything other than coffee in Blake’s humble (and correct) opinion.

She was going to murder someone. Maybe Ozpin, for that stupid initiation. Maybe Yang. Maybe Weiss. Probably all three of them. Ruby might even help her if they kept it up; Team RB would be more successful than ever with both members getting full nights sleep and not walking around on eggshells for fear of setting one (or both) of their teammates off.

The fights had only started recently and she was more than ready for them to finish.

Yang had been very vocal about her current… dislike... of the heiress in their partner training sessions, but her insults mainly consisted of various vague points about her bad attitude combined with oddly complimentary mentions of her good looks. Overall her grousing had done little to convince Blake of an actual hatred of Weiss, or even any strong negative feelings at all. In her opinion, an important and usually very accurate opinion, Yang was just covering up her horrendous crush on the ice princess. After all you can only notice every single one of a person’s flaws if you spend a solid 80% of your time awake hyper aware of them.

And then she’d then had the displeasure of sitting through the exact same conversation with Weiss, this time interrupting their extra study sessions- ones that she had planned specifically to study without fear of Ruby and Yang losing focus, as they were known to sometimes do. That’s when Blake knew something was definitely up, that the feelings were reciprocated on both sides- Weiss was extremely disciplined when it came to school work and this was the exact opposite of being disciplined with school work. She never asked to be the sounding board for Weiss’ newly discovered “type” which apparently included detailed descriptions of the brawler’s defined muscles and mental gymnastics it took her to find them both brutish and “reassuringly strong”, yet here she was, being the soundiest of boards.

Replying to either of them with sly innuendos was a no go, one time for each was enough to convince her that she valued her life more than any jokes at their expense. Although they did have the amusing side effect of causing them to avoid her (and each other) for the days following, the angry look in Yang’s eyes and Weiss’ glare after they both realised exactly what she had said led to a check against “Teasing the Oblivious Fools” in the box of standard romance tropes.

And if she had skipped sparring practice for awhile after that? Well, maybe she could add “Good Self Preservation Instincts” to her CV.

By the end of the week the future of Team RWBY looked like it was hanging by a wildly swinging thread positioned in the middle of a rock and a hard place. Or an open flame and a sharp icicle?

Metaphors were hard.

Either way, the Cold War in their dorm refused to abate as Yang became incapable of wearing a full set of clothing at any point and Weiss retaliated by discarding her bolero, as if she knew her shoulders had been the subject of intense (one-sided) discussion the day before; both actions had irritated their opponent, so they could feasibly be described as successful. It couldn’t even be classed as a stupid game of Chicken, it was more like watching two peacocks stubbornly trying to blue balls each other into submission. Which would have been cute that neither of them wanted to be the first one to make a move if they had been doing the adorkable flirting and ‘ _But I don’t even know if she likes me_ ’ rather than this aggressive, ‘ _I haven’t realised that I like her so right now she’s just really annoying me’_ flirting.

One would think that two intelligent people who had a lot in common and used to get along once would eventually realise _something_ was happening between them but that was yet to be the case.

Peace reigned over the weekend when Weiss and Yang endeavoured to spend as much time away from each other as was physically possible when you lived in the same room as the person you had come to deeply hate. (Or were harbouring one hell of a crush on, as Blake suspected.) It was looking like they might manage to forge some inroads on the path to peace between the quarrelling teammates ( _ahem_ , future lovers) until Ruby came bouncing back on the Sunday afternoon with the news of a week-long mission.

 _Student reserves_. That was a bullshit reason and Ozpin knew it. That dodgy old man only became headmaster of Beacon to mess with teenagers; another of Blake’s well thought out theories that she was just waiting to prove. That day would come, for now, there were more pressing matters.

Blake couldn’t be too annoyed with the assignment, it _was_ their job after all and this was a far more effective work experience than what you would get elsewhere- it was just that the team was not really in the mental headspace to deal with a week in close quarters. Until Ruby filled them in with the details.

“We’re on a herding mission with the side goal of Grimm reduction, standard two-person teams operation with staggered start positions converging on the small town of…” She stopped to squint at her scroll, “Fallow Wood. You can probably guess from the name that it’s in a forest, looks kinda cute though, I looked it up and apparently-“

Blake sighed, their leader had started off so strong, so… _leaderlike_. With the other two fully aware that saying anything might set each other off it was down to her to get them back onto some sort of track so they could be vaguely prepared for the week ahead. Either way she was going to be on the receiving end of some gay angsting and that meant her preparation was mostly mental. Maybe she could work out a way to make them tell each other, maybe she could go through the classics. Or try something new. _Or-_

“I bagsy Blake.”

Or maybe _that_ could happen.

The room went silent. Blake prayed for her leader’s life, Ruby was too young to die but there was no way on Remnant she was standing up for her if it came to blows: an angry Yang and furious Weiss were too dangerous to risk fighting in close quarters. She would have to live to speak at the funeral, pay her respects to her dear departed leader, gone too soon, fallen in combat with dangerous foe. And she’d probably have to testify at a couple of murder trials while she was at it.

“What.”

Weiss’ voice was ice cold, sharper than the frost covering most of her home continent. To her credit, and earning Blake’s eternal respect, their leader didn’t back down from the twin glares of her towering older sister and partner. (Weiss somehow managed to tower metaphorically, despite being at least an inch shorter than Ruby.)

“We need to be more versatile with our pairings,” Terrible choice of words and by her cringe, Ruby knew it, “So I figured we could swap about.”

Yang looked pleadingly at her younger sister.

“Can I not go with you Ruby? Sister trip?”

A groan slipped from Blake, God these two needed to work on their phrasing. That was guaranteed to set Weiss off.

“Oh, so just because she’s your sister you should get special treatment? I see how it is on this team then, nepotism at its finest.”

Honestly, this was getting beyond ridiculous now. If the pair of them killed each other on this mission she’d have the sweetest I Told You So for Ozpin at the funeral, maybe he would learn to not stick hormonal teenagers in life threatening situations.

“That’s rich coming from you Weiss.”

Ruby spoke up again, cutting off the start of yet another argument. When all the threats of violence, pranks and sabotage fell through they moved onto bribery, leading to Ruby showing a commendable (heroic almost) level of restraint as the number of cookies and weapon parts grew larger and larger. Once Weiss mentioned actually _buying_ a baker, Blake felt it was her duty to step in as the voice of reason: not only to save Ruby’s waistline but Weiss’ surprisingly large “Emergency Fund”.

So here they were, on the transport to the mission the next day, dropping Weiss and Yang off first, leaving the red and black pair to finally breathe easy without the fear of an innocent comment setting off a fight. Blake relaxed into her seat and turned to her leader.

“ _So…_ I take it you picked up on the tension?”

Ruby snorted out some of the cherry flavoured energy drink she’d been chugging to prep her semblance for the mission, narrowly missing Blake with the splatter.

“Picked up on it?! It’s so thick I would probably need to use Crescent Rose to cut through it!”

“Do you think they’ve realised why they’re acting so weird? I thought Yang would have had a better handle on the situation- although I would have expected a complete meltdown from Weiss, I’m still not entirely sure she even knows what friends are. Nevermind lovers.”

“One: Don’t mention lovers in the context of our teammates ever again,” Blake shrugged in acknowledgment of that ruling, Yang was her sister after all, “Two: Be nicer to Weiss, she’s trying.”

“You do realise they’re either going to fight or fuck it out?” She was pensive for a second, before adding, “Or possibly both.”

Ruby visibly cringed at the second option, shaking her head at her companion’s choice of phrasing.

“You _know_ you didn’t have to say it like that, _please_ , don’t say that again, I don’t need that image in my head,” she sighed in resignation, “They’re smart people, they’ll work out their issues over the course of the mission.” She stopped to think, “Hopefully.”

The silence between them was relaxed as they trudged through the forest, their outfits blending in nicely with the shadows created by the thick canopy. She always appreciated her leader’s complete lack of desire to make small talk on missions like these, they were evenly matched with their introversion and it left Blake some time to think. Not that she didn’t like working with Weiss or Yang, the heiress was pragmatic and worked well within plans and her partner, well she liked to mix it up in ways she could never imagine on her own. Suddenly, Blake realised another issue with sending two extremely volatile (sexually charged) girls into a literal battle situation.

“What if they mess up the mission? They might be too focussed on arguing to do a good job, you know how they get tunnel vision around each other,” No, that’s not how she wanted to say that, “I mean, not even in a lovey-dovey way, in a genuinely I-will-not-stop-until-I’m-proven-right sort of way.”

Finally, the shorter girl cracked a smile.

“Come on Blake, those two? Fail a mission when they are both so desperate to one up each other? I wouldn’t be surprised if they finished it as quickly as possible in the hope they can get an early extraction.”

She was thrown by that last bit. Beacon tried to hammer it into their students that having an agreed upon extraction point and time made for less possible slip ups and less people getting left behind. Sure, in the future as experienced Huntresses? Go wild, it’s your money, your extraction team. But while they were lowly students it was only allowed for extreme circumstances: major natural disasters, critical injuries, overwhelming Grimm hordes. Two girls- in the middle of a baffling series of events that would only be described as courting by a person vaguely aware of the concept- didn’t stand a chance of an early extraction. No matter how hard you tried to lobby teenage hormones as a natural disaster.

“Why on earth would they believe that? It’s low level, regular clear out mission. It’s literally a scheduled mission for the village.”

Ruby’s smile turned into a full-blown grin.

“I may have led them to think that the village we finish in had, shall we say: slightly more regular transportation to Vale than it actually does.”

Her jaw dropped as she stopped stock still, eventually returning her leader’s grin.

“I’m so glad you are on my side here, you sneaky shit.”

Blake had never even assumed the younger girl could be capable of such a thing- there was a solid chance of the pair of them killing each other before they even reached the village and the fallout once they arrived and discovered the treachery would be explosive. Literally.

“They called it something like ‘Exposure Therapy’ or something like that at the leader’s training sessions they make me go to and I figured I might as well use some of it for something,” Ruby shrugged, her next sentence coming out with a giggle, “Although I don’t think I’ll be able to use it as an example in my report!”

Blake too giggled, already imagining Glynda’s face reading her youngest student’s essay about her teammates shacking up on missions.

“You should read it out: This week I solved an interpersonal issue on my team by forcing them to talk to each other on a mission- which may or may not have led to serious making out time or the death of one of them. I felt like fifty-fifty was good odds.”

The pairs giggling evolved into full on belly laughs as they cried until tears, a cathartic release after the tension of their dorm of recent days. With the gossip about their teammates out of the way they could finally move on with their mission, serious huntress faces on and possible hook-ups not even at the back of their minds’ as they focussed on clearing away the Grimm.

Later on, five days into the mission to be precise, when the bruised and weary duo arrived at the village’s designated Hunter Outpost they would come to regret their eagerness to pair up their teammates. For yes, predictable in a way only living together allows you to know someone, they were not the first duo to arrive at their home away from home. When all they wanted was a warm shower, a warm meal and a warm bed, the last thing on their minds was the possibility that they would come upon the aftermath of something neither of them needed to experience.

They should have known by the path of discarded clothes in the hall, they should have known when neither of their partners leapt at them in relief the moment they entered. But tiredness does funny things to people, in the same way that undeniable sexual tension does, in fact, both led to exactly this moment in time for Team RWBY.

The quietness that permeated the upper levels, that had been put down to their fellow teammates not being on speaking terms had allowed them to drop their guard and check out the rooms they hoped to be sleeping in soon. Ruby turned to Blake as they walked.

“Can’t wait to sleep on a real bed and eat anything not processed- do you think that’s one of the bedrooms?” She pointed at the closest door and then didn’t even wait for Blake’s reply as she pushed it open, “These places are always hit or miss- ohmigod.”

Her entire body was frozen in place, leaving Blake to peer around her leader to see what the fuss was. “Is it cots again, I hate- Oh. My god.”

Suddenly, the quietness of the house made sense- it _was_ hard to speak with your mouth covered up and Weiss and Yang’s were certainly busy, thankfully only making out.

Still making out naked, but it could have been worse in Blake’s opinion. Ruby probably didn’t agree with that sentiment.

Finally, the draft from the open door alerted the pair on the bed to the pair at the door. Weiss squealed and rolled off the far side of the bed while Yang grabbed the sheet to cover herself up, her hair far more mussed than usual and her companion’s white hair was out of its signature ponytail and similarly messy.

Yang was the first to speak.

“Uh, hi. Good mission?”

Blake decided to nudge her frozen leader, just to see if there was still a functioning brain in there somewhere.

“Is the ‘No Mentioning Lovers’ Rule still in effect when we have visual evidence, or am I now just making things worse?”

* * *

Aftermath, on the transport home.

“ _Soooooo_ , are you guys a _thing_ now?”

“Was that not clear from the frankly pornographic scenes we walked in on?”

“Shut _up_ Blake, can’t you see Ruby is two seconds away from collapsing.”

“Yeah I’d rather not have to catch my sister before she falls out a transport.”

“I won’t collapse, I just never need to hear, see or even think about that moment ever again.”

“For what it’s worth Ruby, we never meant for you to see that.”

“Uh, yeah, obviously we didn’t want that… I guess we just lost track of time.”

“Yeah, multiple orgasms can mess with your perception of time.”

“SHUT UP BLAKE!”


	2. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve heard of Useless Lesbian Weiss, now let me introduce Topping ALL The Girls Lesbian Weiss.
> 
> Featuring Horny Bisexual Yang.
> 
> (If you know me in real life please never mention you've read this)
> 
>  

“I’ve had it up to here with your sniping, if you don’t like me go and just tell me so we can cut the crap and avoid each other for the rest of our time Beacon!”

The front door to the cabin was slammed open as Yang almost sprinted to put distance between herself and the shorter girl, who had to speed up to catch the door before it swung shut. There was only one key and Weiss had no way of knowing if it auto-locked; Yang would probably leave her outside out of pure spite.

“My sniping?” She threw her bag on the ground then threw her hands up (an action she quickly realised was a mistake as she hadn’t properly showered since leaving Beacon), “I wouldn’t have any problems if you weren’t here- you’re just unbelievable!”

Yang spun on her heel, the fire in her eyes not quite boiling over betraying her tiredness.

“What’s unbelievable is that I’ve been stuck with you for the past three days and when you weren’t showing off how spectacular you think you are, you were moaning about _every little inconvenience!_ ”

Everything had been an issue. Everything was made an issue. _For both of them._ Yang would never admit it (and neither would she, _out loud_ ) but neither of them had been on the top of their game, there was too much going on in their heads to be effective partners. And in hunting being in your own head during a fight was a disaster waiting to happen, only their incredible skills kept them from being hurt.

“Oh, like you were Little Miss Exceptional Hunter yourself, I saw the moves you were putting on. Showing off more like. To who? The beowolf you just put down?”

Yang didn’t seem to have an answer for that, miraculously Weiss had finally managed to be the one to unbalance the other to end the argument, usually the brawler played far dirtier and left her unable to retaliate through her mixed up thoughts.

“Whatever.” She threw her hands up and turned to go into the house. “Ruby said there was regular transport from here to Vale- game plan for tomorrow, we go, check out when the next one is, we book onto it and leave a note here for the other two, then get the hell out of here.”

Weiss huffed but couldn't find any point to argue the taller girl on, it was the exact same plan she'd thought of, not there could be much variety in the plans when the pair were so clearly focussed on spending as little time as possible with each other.

“For once, we seem to be on the same wavelength- getting out of this place as soon as possible.”

The situation only got worse as they explored the place they'd be spending the night in; the house was small, bungalow style with only a kitchen, a living room and one bathroom. And one bedroom. It was only meant for either hunter partners or teams staying for night or two when they just needed to crash on a bed before moving off.

At least there were four beds, thank god for small mercies. They took one each, as far away from each other as physically possible and went to bed as soon as the sun went down. Even if they had been able to stand each other it was unlikely that they would have done much else, they had just blazed through what was supposed to be a weeklong mission in three days.

It was impressive what the pair could achieve through spite.

The trip to the centre of the town the next morning left them more frustrated than they possibly could have imagined. Not that it wasn’t a lovely town, one that they surely would have appreciated had they been with their respective partners. Or each other’s partners. Or literally anyone else on Remnant whose every movement didn’t irritate them beyond belief.

“I can’t believe your sister lied to us!”

This time it was Weiss storming into the house first, whirling around to face the continual object of her ire. Yang, as usual, was not having any of her shit.

“Eh, she’s _your_ partner Weiss, maybe you should keep an eye on when she decides to fuck us over with false info.”

If someone could take their boots off in anger, Yang was certainly giving the best demonstration she could, as a boot went thudding against the hallway wall.

“I can't believe you're pinning this on me! You've always had a problem with me, if wanting to be organised and planned instead of waiting for life to happen to you is a crime then you can sue me!”

Yang's eyes went red and the temperature of the room rose as she stormed towards Weiss.

“I don’t have a problem with you… most of the time. Sometimes I think we could be friends and then you do something that reminds me, _Oh right, I forget- you're Little Miss Perfect, completely unable to do any wrong_.” Her voice was far too high for it too be a truly accurate impression, but the inflections were flawless, “I think you need to get out your high heels and ground yourself amongst us mere mortals.”

Despite the height difference (even with the taller girl out of her shoes) Weiss managed to stand her ground, arching a defiant eyebrow as she spoke.

“If you think you can intimidate me you've clearly not been paying attention for the last year, I don't bend for anyone.”

Both of them surely heard the possible innuendo but it spoke to the tension permeating the situation that neither of them rose to the occasion to comment on it. Until Yang smirked.

“You need to relax Weiss, maybe you should bend sometimes…” The blonde moved her own hair away and rolled out her shoulders, flaunting her admittedly impressive arm muscles that drew Weiss’ gaze. Until she snapped out of it and smiled sweetly up at her foe.

“So, the intimidation tactic didn't work and now you're falling back to flirting your way out of your troubles… I thought those were usually switched, hmm?”

A stray finger traced the outline of one of Yang’s abs, left open to the world thanks to her ridiculous clothing choice. Neither of the pair were pulling any of their punches, they knew the other’s weak spots- how could they not after spending so long studying them? Yang shivered slightly at the touch.

“Usually I'm not dealing with uptight heiresses who clearly just need a good lay, so today I decided to mix it up a bit.”

Yang’s pose left her with her hands on her hips, which were cocked to one side, lazily posing in a way she knew would show her body in the best light. Weiss knew it too.

“And what? Do you think you're going to be the one to,” Weiss’ voice was dripping with derision, “Give me a _good lay_? What on earth makes you think you have the qualifications for that? Maybe you're the one who needs to reel in her ego.”

They were on dangerous territory now, they both knew that. Maybe this whole confrontation was inevitable, maybe they were always two trains trapped on a collision course and this was just them accepting their inevitable fate.

“Is this really what you wanna play chicken on? Because you should know,” Yang leaned in, resting one arm against the wall behind Weiss’ head, “I don’t back down. Especially not in situations like this, situations with such… _fantastic_ prizes.”

The salacious way she dragged her eyes up and down her body made Weiss shiver, giving away exactly what her body wanted from this encounter, and then Yang continued.

“Maybe we should see how much you bend.”

Her voice was almost a whisper and Weiss’ dropped to match it, an indignant challenge.

“You can certainly try.”

That was all they needed to drop all pretence of anger, they were too pent up to think of any other way to rectify the situation. Their glances flickered between mouths and eyes and back to lips, now that they were finally on the precipice they were unsure whether to leap.

Like many things involving the pair, they met in the middle. Weiss’ arms wrapped themselves around the taller girl’s neck to drag her down to a more reachable height, all while Yang pulled her petite waist as close as possible to her. So much time and energy had been spent trying to keep themselves away from each other it seemed like they couldn’t get close enough now. The kiss was messy, they couldn’t settle into a rhythm as they both tried to lead it, and neither would back down and accept the other’s tempo. Weiss’ hand found itself tangled in blonde locks, which led to slight tugs and then soft growling from Yang, who pushed into the kiss deeper, trying to prove her superiority.

This was not going to be soft, it was going to be rough and filled with constant one upping. Just the way they wanted it.

A knee found its way between Weiss’ legs as they moaned into the kiss, falling backwards against the wall of the entrance corridor, reminding Weiss that they hadn't even managed to get ten steps into the house before starting an argument. When Yang broke the kiss to start nuzzling her neck she took the opportunity to rectify the situation of their surroundings.

“As much as I'm sure we could - _ah_ \- start and finish this argument right here, I feel like the bedroom may make this a more comfortable time.”

A grin appeared against her neck.

“Fucking against a wall not how you want our first time to go?”

Weiss hoped her eye roll had enough head movement in it to convey her feelings properly. “We can do that some other time.”

“Already planning a future session, huh?”

“You’re the one that said first- _uh_ \- that implies more than one and I’m only planning a future session if the current session is moved somewhere with better back support… and is up to a suitable standard.”

“If you get a checklist out I'm leaving,” Yang said it with the utmost sincerity.

Weiss smirked at the mental image.

“Alright, wrap your legs around me, I've always wanted to try this.”

With Weiss, for lack of a better word, attached to her front, Yang set off on the tricky journey involving walking, making out with a girl and doing as much groping of her tight little butt as was humanly possible. Her dad did not raise a quitter, so she made the journey admirably and successfully, judging from Weiss’ moans.

They made it as far as their room, the closest to the top of the stairs and thankfully to the biggest bed. The pair had successfully removed Yang's jacket and Weiss’ shoes and bolero, leaving her only in her dress, which quickly joined the other on the trail of clothes. Yang regarded the almost naked girl with a kind of intense awe that had her reaching to instinctively cover herself, but Yang got there first, pulling her arms away.

“No bra? Daring and I'm only slightly jealous you can do that.”

“This dress is structured enough for my needs. I'm still not undressed though.” She said, wiggling her hips to draw attention to the scrap of cotton that was the only thing left on her body. Not for long. The brush of her hand against her clit combined with the air cooling her _very_ _wet_ opening made her shiver.

“ _So_ … I guess I can skip the foreplay?”

_Trust Yang to try and be a smart ass while going down on someone._

“Yang don't even try deny that the last few weeks have not been the most intense foreplay of your life. Don’t insult out intelligence, we’re not idiots.”

“Well it's taken way too long get to this point so maybe we're a little bit dumb.”

Weiss had to concede that point.

Yang kissed her way down Weiss’ toned stomach to a patch of neatly trimmed white hair while her fingers torturously avoided the exact spots that she wanted, no _needed_ , to be touched in; for once in her life, Weiss couldn’t find the words to shout at Yang, couldn’t verbalise what she needed. It had been too long since she’d been able to relieve herself, she’d pre-empted the mission at Beacon but being in close quarters with the object of her sexual frustration for four days meant it had made little difference now. So, if she was over sensitive there was only Yang to blame.

And then Yang to fix her problem.

Finally, she reached the point Weiss needed, the pair releasing a simultaneous moan as her fingers made first contact and her lips clamped down on one of her nipples. The next few minutes were a blur for the usually highly-strung girl, she was running off pure instinct, reacting very vocally to every single one of Yang’s actions with various gasps, moans and very filthy curses. It had been a while and not only had she forgotten how good it could be, but Yang was _very_ good. Not that she was going to tell her that.

Quicker than she would have liked, she was _not_ some short-fused virgin, Weiss came. Hard. Gasping, stars in her eyes, clutching the bedsheets, shuddering to a limp mess, the whole cliché. She let go of the bedsheets and blindly tried to reach down to pull Yang up to her face level.

“I didn’t take you for a pillow princess Weiss,” the blonde’s hair tickled the panting girl’s face as Yang crawled back up from her previous position to kiss her. Before the once grumpy, now satisfied girl could even begin to formulate a rebuttal, her mouth was occupied again. Soft moans filled the air as Weiss shamelessly ground herself against the thigh between her legs, not that Yang wasn’t doing something very similar.

“I’m not going to let you have the last word on this one, just because I let you go first doesn’t mean I’m never gonna reciprocate,” she paused to catch her breath and looked down between them, “I don’t like being the only one undressed, it’s weird. Get the rest of your clothes off.”

She smirked at Weiss’ tone.

“ _Let_ me go first huh, bossypants? I can see this isn’t going to be a romantic time then is it?”

Yang still complied with the order, it helped that she was fully onboard with the naked idea.

“Romance can wait until tomorrow, tonight we have a _whole_ lot of sexual tension to fuck out.”

With that said, Weiss took advantage of Yang being off balance while fiddling with her bra to flip the pair over so she could be on top.

An enquiring blonde eyebrow raised at her words and the new development, while a hand brushed her still sensitive clit. Small judders spread through Weiss before she could pull the wandering hand away, the sense of fairness that had somehow manifested in her knew it was now her partner's turn.

“So, I worked out you have a potty mouth like two minutes ago when you were screaming my name… amongst many other things,” She smirked up at the pouting girl, who clearly did not like being reminded of the situation she’d just been in- no matter how pleasurable it was, “But this is a level of dom-ness I didn’t expect from you.” That was interesting information, but Yang wasn’t done then, “I mean you like being in control in life, but I wasn’t sure that would transfer over to the bedroom.”

Well, she had her pegged on the control thing but that couldn’t be all, Yang definitely had an imagination.

“ _Oh_ , and did you have a lot of other preconceptions about what I would be like in bed?” Two fingers trailed down defined abs towards the black boy shorts that had somehow survived Weiss’ initial attack on Yang’s clothes, catching them and pulling them down. “Don’t be shy, tell me what you thought, I want to know now.”

How Weiss managed to make revealing her dirty fantasies sound sexy, Yang didn't quite know- nevermind the fact that she was actually considering it.

“Okay just one-” Catching the small pout she groaned, “- for now then. I always just thought you would either be a complete virgin, which is its own fantasy or… or repressed and kinky.”

Weiss tried not to be slightly disappointed at the lack of imagination, did she really seem like such a stereotype?

“I'm leaning towards the latter, but I need more data before I can provide a conclusive answer.”

The grin accompanying the statement meant Yang somehow knew exactly how much she liked statistical dirty talk, which was rather worrying considering she'd never mentioned anything like that before.

“I think I can get started on upping the sample size.”

A giggle greeted her words which meant Weiss clearly needed to try harder if she was going to prove anything. Contrary to Yang’s hands on approach, Weiss decided to go for her own personal favourite method of blowing girls’ minds (and their unfair first impressions).

She leaned down and kissed Yang while reaching to check that the girl was plenty worked up before she started. Clearly Weiss was not the only one affected by the sexual tension and Yang’s earlier teasing seemed hypocritical and Weiss wasn’t one to let people get away with hypocrisy.

“Someone seems like they don’t need any foreplay either.”

Yang mirrored Weiss’ earlier frustrated groan, probably regretting going first now that the shorter girl had a bunch of lines to throw right back to her, but there was nothing else she could do now that Weiss had started placing small kisses down her stupidly well-defined abs, which led into small licks further down.

Eventually, Weiss knew she had to go for it, but she’d spent so long either rejecting the thought of or waiting for this moment that she took her time to tease the object of her confused feelings and savour it. She couldn’t expect the reaction of the brawler when she eventually flicked her clit with her tongue.

“Right there Weiss, _yesss_.”

The last word was hissed out as Yang shuddered, the grip on her ponytail keeping the girl between her legs exactly where she wanted her. It was all the permission Weiss needed to lose herself in the act, alternating between sucking on Yang’s clit and curling her fingers inside her while trying to hold the muscular bucking body down with little success.

It took one final flick of her tongue for the blonde to stiffen below her while Weiss coaxed waves of orgasms out of the gasping girl.

“Holy _shit_ Weiss, did you have a secret gay life in Atlas that you didn't tell me about?”

“Boarding school.” As if those two words answered all possible questions Yang could ever think to ask about the posh girl’s past. Which, to be fair, it was a pretty comprehensive answer if the image of all girls boarding schools Yang had in her head (and fantasies) were completely true… _yet there were still more questions._

“What sort of boarding school teaches _that_?”

Weiss smirked up at Yang through her lashes as she lazily meandered her way up the toned body, pausing to place soft kisses on the well-defined abs of the brawler.

“I had a very active extracurricular schedule, lots of time to experiment.” The last word was punctuated with a bite of Yang’s nipple and her subsequent groan was in reaction to both of the stimuli. “I was a _very_ dedicated student.”

“I bet you were,” she pecked Weiss on the lips, “I went to the wrong fucking school.”

Pushing images of meeting Yang three years earlier out of her mind (and all the fun they _could_ have been having) Weiss nibbled at her neck until a funny thought came into her head.

“Well, it wasn’t _just_ for fucking.”

The words were out her mouth before she could stop herself and Yang had stilled beneath her. The room was silent as Weiss sat up, straddling the blonde’s washboard abs and desperately trying to think of something else to say before the, now grinning, girl could capitalise on her moment of weakness. Yang still beat her to it.

“Weiss that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said, like, next level word play.”

It was good to know that even after being knuckle deep in her just ten minutes ago, Yang hadn't changed one bit.

“I’m sure you can find some way of praising my talented tongue with your talented tongue.” She began awkwardly shuffling her way up towards Yang’s head, hoping she would get the hint without her having to explicitly spell it out for her. Luckily for her sense of pride, Yang seemed to understand, although it didn’t stop her from acting like her usual self.

“ _Stop,_ ” she groaned, “So much great word play, I can only get so erect.”

She glared down at the smiling girl, which probably would have been more awkward if she wasn’t stuck between fond exasperation and excited anticipation for what was going to be happen in very soon.

“You’re lucky I get that reference because talking about dicks while attempting to have sex with a lesbian is not a smart move.”

As if she wasn’t lying between the legs of her attractive teammate who she had spent the preceding few months fighting with almost 24/7, Yang pouted.

“Who said anything about _attempting_ to have sex with a lesbian?” Her powerful arms wrapped themselves around the smaller girl’s thighs as she spoke, more cockily than before, “I think you’ll find I’m very successfully having sex with a lesbian.”

The small breaths were enough to make Weiss shiver, each one directly over her core, but not enough to make her lose her composure and be unable to retaliate with another quip.

“If you’re still able to sass me you’re still in the attempting stage- _oh okay-”_

Despite the blonde’s hair being a point of pride for the girl, Weiss did not go easy on it as she threaded her fingers through the hair to have something to hold onto while she rode Yang’s face. The girl’s technique was more forceful than her own, where Weiss had teased the orgasm from her, Yang kept up the motions consistently and forcefully, only stopping for occasional breaths when she substituted one of her fingers for her tongue. Otherwise her hands were occupied with tightly gripping Weiss’ firm butt or being run along her thighs in erratic patterns.

 _This was something I could get used to_ , was Weiss’ last coherent thought before she fell back to religiously chanting Yang’s name and saying a few other, _less religious_ things.

* * *

 

The pair had gone on long enough for less competitive people to lose count of the tally of orgasms, but for Yang and Weiss it was a matter of personal pride to not be the one to tap out first, so naturally they had kept score.

Weiss was shameless as she stood to go get cleaned up, had this been a movie she might have tried to cover up but in this situation she decided to flaunt her body; Yang clearly appreciated it. She was proud of her body and vain enough to acknowledge it.

Flaunting was easier when your legs worked properly, i.e. not after multiple orgasms. But still, on tottering legs she made her way towards the adjoining bathroom, with a tub big enough to soak two, should the occasion arise in the near future. _Hopefully._

“Wait,” the blonde’s tone was urgent enough to completely stop Weiss in her tracks towards the bathroom; expecting something serious, she focussed all her attention back on the girl lazing on the bed, “Y’know how you said all that stuff about boarding school?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, this was clearly leading somewhere, exactly where she didn’t know but with Yang it was best to keep her guard up, “Yes…”

“So, you were having sex, like, quite a bit?”

She straightened up slightly, not to toot her own horn or anything, but her school had its fair share of repressed and bored girls with few other outlets. She had just happened to find a constructive (and mutually beneficial) outlet for them, “Yes…”

And then Yang got that damnable cocky grin and Weiss knew she’d fallen straight into a trap, one she still didn’t know what lay within. The hope she had of a relaxing shared bath with her new paramour slowly drained away.

“So, our first couple months at Beacon; were you just sexually frustrated or was that just you normally?”

Unable to form words in retaliation to the cheap shot, Weiss stormed off to the bathroom to a soundtrack of guffaws from the bed as Yang rolled around. At the last moment before she should have slammed the door to shut off the noise she got a spark of inspiration. Leaning up against the door frame, Weiss crossed her arms and waited for the apparently hilarious joke to die.

“You know, there's a massive bath in here… very large, enough for two people if they were close and you know I was going to suggest something _fun_ to do in there, but I see now you're good. I'll be out in an hour, have fun Yang.”

A muffled thump came from the other side of the now locked door, followed by a _Weiss, I didn't mean it! Weiss!_ Pleas that were quickly drowned out by the thundering of the water filling the bathtub.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you know me in real life please, leave me ignorant that you read this. Unless you want to try something out.
> 
> For everyone else, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
